The invention relates in general to climbing anchors and in particular to gun-launched projectiles that create a climbing anchor point in a hard material.
A human cannot easily ascend very steep or vertical obstacles, such as man-made walls or natural obstacles. Climbers may use ropes that are anchored in the obstacle to assist in climbing the obstacle. In some cases, such as military operations, search and rescue, etc., several people must ascend an obstacle quickly. Each climber may be carrying gear weighing tens of pounds. A need exists for a lightweight, inexpensive, secure anchor for steep obstacles that can be embedded in the obstacle quickly and from a distance.